Two Powers Unite
by Radames
Summary: A Haruka and Michiru story!


Viluy: Release my Daimon!  
Daimon: Yes, mistress?  
Viluy: It's time for another Haruka story!  
Daimon: I shall leave you be, Viluy *walks away*  
Viluy: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon © 110% to Naoko Takouchi. This story reveals how down to earth Haruka and Michiru really are. Now, the Haruka story!  


Two Powers Unite

A Viluy Creation

  
Ah, the eerie mist of the morning. The utterly humid smell of fresh dew and scent of wildlife. The wind that beats against your face when your adrenaline pumps up and your heart pumps fast, and speed become your way of life. The inevitable magnetic psychological effect of Tenoh Haruka from speed, was unbearably taking over her life. This fact suited her fine. One memory will remain forever.  
  


Flashback

  
_Another win of a race. The likelyness of Tenoh Haruka losing to any acquaintance was unthinkable. The towel rubbed across   
her sweaty forehead, her suit clinging to her body. She sat down on the hood of her car and noticed a mechanic in pain. She jogged up to him, wind beating on her beads of sweat.  
  
"Kid, are you okay?" questioned the racer.  
"Ugh.." came a muffled reply.  
  
The adolescent suddenly grew vast and shifted into a creature unlike anyone Haruka has ever seen.  
"Deep Submerge!"  
The shout of the source would ring through Haruka's mind forever. The enormous amount of energy ran through the creature, invading his terrain. A swipe of fury created a gash on the female warrior.  
"No!" screamed Haruka, hand reaching out, as if to help the victim.  
A glow at the tips of her fingers created a small wand, shining.  
"You don't have to accept it. That is a pen for transforming you into a helper to mankind. It may change your fate but it is your decision," the girl said "I'm Sailor Neptune!"  
"Deep.." without the finish to her attack the marine-haired girl was cut off by a roar. Haruka must do something.  
  
The adrenaline-rushed sandy-haired racer grasped the pen and said words that instantaneously came to her.  
"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"  
A sandy mist covered her body, revealing a uniform similar to Neptune's. It was yellow and navy.  
"World Shaking!" an orb of yellow energy hit the creature, revealing the sick child._  
  


End of Flashback

That was the day. The day that Tenoh Haruka met Kaioh Michiru.  
"Haruka! I forgot to tell you, we're playing at the festival!" exclaimed the all-too-familiar voice of Michiru.  
"Michiru-chan, why do you always put me through such stress?" Haruka joked.  
"Come on, all you have to do is bang some piano keys with your fingers! Plus we'll get to see Setsuna-san!" chattered Michiru.  
"Sounds like you planned a little too much, looked into your mirror recently?" started Haruka.  
"Yes I have, and I saw nothing more than my reflection" stated Michiru.  
"Your other mirror"  
"I did that too, don't worry! What's the worst that could happen?"  
"Figure out that 'the sea is stirring' a little too late"  
"You are right, I'll bring it along with me if it makes you comfortable"  
"All the better, now let's go!"  
  
The duo walked into Haruka's titanium racecar, used for transportation purposes. They drove off, arriving at their destination, the Tokyo Park.  


*********

  
"So Mamo-chan, up to seeing Haruka and Michiru play?" giggled Tsukino Usagi, arm-in-arm with Mamoru.  
"You know it!" said the cheerful boyfriend to Usagi.  
"You know Usagi, we'd be moving a little faster if Mamoru wasn't dragging you!" said Hino Rei.  
"Oh, come on. Leave the love birds alone" said Kino Makoto.  
"Mako-chan, you just don't get it" said Rei, slounging.  
"Calm down, you two" said Mizuno Ami.  
"Rei's got a point" piped Aino Minako.  
Rei groaned.  


*********

  
Meioh Setsuna sat in the front row of where the violinist and the pianist were going to preform their works.  
The music started and the crowd was smiling in awe that nothing was so beautiful to their ears.  
  
When Haruka and Michiru finished, they didn't get the deserved applause. Michiru took out her mirror and glanced it, seeing the witches of the Death Busters appear.  
"This isn't right, we finished them off!" exclaimed Michiru, looking at the audience, whose heart crystals had been extracted. In the front row, only Setsuna was conscious, her Garnet Orb blazing with light.  
"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!" a twinkle of purple light encircled Setsuna, revealing her outfit and the Garnet Staff in hand.  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" a shower of a wave embedded Michiru until it withdrew, showing her outfit and her holding the Deep Aqua Mirror.  
"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" a storm of sand entraced Haruka, and her outfit appeared and she held the Space Sword.  
  
  
Late as usual, the Inner Senshi arrived.  
"What happened?" roared Makoto.  
"Death Busters have been revived, evidence of the Deep Aqua Mirror" explained Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Moon Eternal, Make Up!" screamed Usagi as she was covered in feathers, transforming her to Eternal Sailor Moon.  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" shouted Ami, as she was twined with blue ribbons, changing her to Super Sailor Mercury.  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" announced Rei, joining in with rings of fire, as she became Super Sailor Mars.  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" roared Makoto again, and an atom of electricity turned her into Super Sailor Jupiter.  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" yelled Minako, as her wraps of hearts shifted her into Super Sailor Venus.  
  
"Hello, you brats" said Eudial.  
"Remember us?" questioned Mimete.  
"Thought you disposed of us, didn't you?" accused Viluy.  
"We're not gone, you know!" said Tellu.  
"We're... back" said the twins,Cyprine & Pichurol, in unison.  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"World Shaking!"  
"Dead Scream!"  
The three powerful attacks hit the most annoying witches, Cyprine and Pichurol. This seperated the twins.  
"Love and Beauty Shock!" the trail of hearts wiped out Cyprine.  
"Oak Evolution!" a static force of leaves killed Pichurol.  
  
"Hahaha!" screamed Tellu, wrapping Uranus, Neptune, and Plute in vines.  
"Submarine Reflection!" the wave of light from the Deep Aqua Mirror killed Tellu.  
"Water Rhapsody!"  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
"Flame Sniper!"  
The charged attack killed Viluy(A/N boo hoo!).  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
Eternal Sailor Moon's finishing attack killed Eudial and Mimete. But who resurrected them?


End file.
